In recent years, the Internet being a computer communication network that had been used by many institutes etc., for research and study in the world scale, has been quickly popularized also among companies and customers as a tool for computer communications, by using it in business such as selling products, the distribution of content data, the advertisement of companies and products.
By using the Internet for business, a customer can buy desired products and can obtain desired content data with a personal computer, for instance, while staying at home. And the customer also can obtain various kinds of distribution data such as the advertisement of a company and products with the personal computer.
By the way, to obtain content as data, it is necessary to use the distribution of content data carried out via the Internet by using a device having a function of recording and reproducing content data and capable of connecting to the Internet and obtaining content (hereinafter, referred to as content obtaining apparatus).
Therefore, it is considered that if a data providing system capable of providing content data for customers who do not have a content obtaining apparatus, the usability of the data providing system could be significantly improved, as compared with existing systems which provide content data using the Internet. Such system, however, has not been realized, which is a problem.
In addition, a data providing server which provides content data using the Internet shows customers a title list of content data so that they select desired content data from the shown title list.
However, from only such a title list of content data provided by the data providing server, customers who uses the Internet do not know the contents of the content data unless the customer actually obtains and reproduces the content data, which means that they realize that content data does not match with their taste after obtaining content data. Therefore, content data is not selected lightheartedly, which is a problem.